


Anniversary

by Naaklasolus



Series: Cuyan [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Jax can be romantic if he wants to be, even if he is a goofball about it.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Romantic/Fluff Prompt: "I told you not to get me anything -- And I'm smart enough to know that meant get you something.".
> 
> Translations:
> 
>  _Ner cyare_ \- My beloved.

Rav Bralor couldn’t help but stare at the necklace in her husband’s hands then looked up to find the idiot grinning ear to ear. “I told you not to get me anything.” Rav told him with a mix of annoyance and fondness.

“And I’m smart enough to know that meant get you something.” Jax told her as he moved to stand behind her to put the necklace on. “Now, before you say anything, I know you can’t wear this constantly. It’s more for formal events and that sorta thing.”.

“You really didn’t need to do this, dear.”.

“But I wanted to.” Jax said as he clasped the necklace and wrapped his arms around her waist. “It’s our anniversary, ner cyare. Unless you’d like something a bit more…..intimate.”.

Rav hummed as he kissed her neck and held her closer. “As much as I would love that, we do kind of something planned with Rhys about a job.” Rav mumbled which caused Jax to let out a chuckle.

“We have a couple hours, and you know you want to.” Jax remarked which caused Rav to sigh and give the half-blind man a teasing smile.

“Talia’s still with the boys, right?”.

Jax took the hint and grinned at her. The job could defiantly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
